Creep Calamity
by Cassandra Flavius
Summary: ONE CHAPPIE STORY! Serena has a phobia for bees and wasps, so how will she react when a huge wasp dives into her shirt...


Title: Creep Calamity Short Story By: Ami D'Aqua Email:ami_daqua@hotmail.com Series: Sailor Moon Rating: PG-12  
  
Author's Note: Ya ya ya, don't worry I haven't given up on Missing Life yet. It's starting to get interesting. But I read this really funny how embarrassing thing in a mag, and got inspired!  
  
Disclaimers: I'm sh*t tired of writing this... so SUE ME (er...hopin' you understand this is meant sarcastically)  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ Creep Calamity ¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Oh boy, what a day at school! This was Serena's thought when she slipped out of detention heading to the Crown. It was a hot as ever in the month of May, and she walked lazily in her sweaty uniform, checking to see if Amy had waited for her. Lita was right beside her; she too had detention. She was telling Serena about her fantasies for the proceeding afternoon. She talked about shopping minimal shorts and belly-showing sexy shirts, or mini-skirts with bikini tank tops and roller blades. Eventually, the girls went their separate ways; Lita headed to her apartment and Serena to the Crown, for another teasing session with Darien.  
  
Serena walked in through slide door to find Mina flirting with Andrew (as always). She gave a genuine smile and shouted a hello to her two best friends.  
  
"The usual, right?" Andrew asked already making an extra large chocolate milkshake.  
  
Serena gave a nod and sat on the stool by the counter, beside Mina. "Whaddaup, girlfriend?"  
  
"I'm fine, Sere," Mina smiled, that flirty smile, and directed her eyes to the working Andrew. "Serena you really should go home and change! It's so hot that I don't know how you still are in your uniform! Get to shorts and tank tops out and look like a normal person, Baby!"  
  
"You gotta be kidding, Mins! Imagine ME in such clothes?"  
  
"Why not? With some high heeled sandals you'll look tip-top!"  
  
"High heeled sandals?" Serena said alarmed. "I'd trip! Do klutz attacks remind you of something?"  
  
"Oh, come on, Sere, you're just influenced by Darien! What do you say we prove him wrong and dazzle the eyes out of him? And since it seems like his eyes are only for you, it should be an easy thing to do!"  
  
"Mina, you are a little devil," Andrew said sliding the milkshake to Serena (who attacked, devoured it eagerly). "I suggest you quiet down with your plan or he'll find out."  
  
"Andrew! You don't suppose you'd tell him?" Mina said along with Serena.  
  
"Hi, Meatball Head!"  
  
"Oh," both girls groaned rolling their eyes.  
  
"Tell me what, Meatball Head?" he asked.  
  
"Don't call me that, you Jerk!" she shot at him. "And tell you what? Well, tell you that in my list you're been Jerk of the Week for forty- mine weeks straight now, is your ego so big that you can't step down for a week?"  
  
"That's nothing, Meatball Head! According to my lists you're been Ditz of the Week for a whole fifty-tree weeks! That's a record- And you're talking about My ego?"  
  
"Oh I hate you, You big Creep!" Serena spat after a few seconds trying to come up with a good combat AN: sounds like me! AN but obviously not succeeding.  
  
"Your feelings are returned, Meatball Head," Darien answered dryly. "The usual, Andrew!" he shouted to Andrew who was already preparing Darien's black coffee. Mina gave Darien a knowing dirty look and grabbed Serena's hand.  
  
"Come on, Baby-girl, we've got some big time shopping to do!"  
  
"Iee! There aren't any sales right now, and on top of that I'm broke!"  
  
"This due to your outrageous consumption of junk food and Sailor V games."  
  
"You Idiot!" Serena yelled at Darien as Mina dragged her out.  
  
"I'll pay for it since it was my idea."  
  
"Uh-oh," Serena said rolling her eyes giving up, and bracing herself for the things Mina was going to buy her.  
  
That Friday afternoon the two girls shopped for five hours before Serena dropped. Hot pants. Tank tops. Tube tops. Bikinis. Miniskirts. Tight shorts. Short dresses. High-heeled Sandals. Bling-bling a la J. Lo. White Musk. Four Wheelers. Maybeline Diamond Lipstick. Wonder bras. Chick jewellery. Boy, in the long run it's fun to have an ex-model for a bestie!  
  
"Now, Sere, you'll have to wear your new clothes tomorrow when we go to the movies," Mina said. "After all, I bought those clothes for you to wear them. Then we'll see how Darien will react!"  
  
"Oh, come on, he'll probably say that I look like a slut or something!"  
  
"Trust me, he's heads over you, Sere! Or else why do you think he teases you so much?"  
  
"I don't care; I hate him!"  
  
"I know you secretly think he's sexy! I'm not the scout of Love just because!"  
  
"Now way! Him? With his ugly green blazer? Please, Mina! You stretch things too far!"  
  
"You're made for each other, admit it!"  
  
"Never!"  
  
Mina sighed! It's hard to act Cupid around those two pig-headed people. But Serena would wear those clothes tomorrow and she'll see Darien's jaw drop and she'll realize her true feelings for him.  
  
But in reality Mina didn't quite get her own way the next day. The five hot (yes, even Amy had been convinced into tiny clothes by Lita, Raye, and Mina) girls went to the Crown to sip some milkshakes and do a little boy watching before heading to the mall. To Serena's happiness and Mina's disappointments Darien wasn't there. But before they quit the Crown, Andrew had asked Mina on a date later in the evening, and the other girls had declined many requests from cute strangers. Well, except for Raye and Lita, who accepted the dates.  
  
Finally, Amy and Serena dragged the other three flirty friends to the theatre. They watched a romantic movie, ate loads of popcorn and threw loads of it at each other. The only part of the flick that they paid attention was the first few minutes of the film and the last happily- ever-after kiss. During the hour and a half in between they were too busy talking about their own crushes, comparing Tobby Maguire to Josh Hartnett, or speculating chemistry between Serena and Darien. Serena was relieved to get out of the theatre, as it seemed that her friends were trying to manipulate her into liking Darien. Now she was even thinking that he was gorgeous, which freaked her out. She needed to be unfriendlier to Darien and to stay away from him as much as possible.  
  
The girls parted outside the theatre as three had dates to get ready for, and one needed to study, as "she was only seven chapters ahead". Serena couldn't be bothered to do her homework so she decided to hang around the Crown playing Sailor V for a while.  
  
She walked lazily in her stylish outfit, making cute high school and college guys turn their attention to her. But she, as always, wasn't paying attention. She was too busy congratulating herself because she hadn't tripped once! She walked on with three inch heeled glittery sandals, weeklong legs, pale yellow shorts, and a pink V-neck tie back top. Her faces was make up free and her hair done in the usual style. Life was good.  
  
But Serena came back to reality when she heard a buzzing noise close by her. She looked up to see a huge wasp (the biggest one she had ever seen) swaying towards her. She got scared; she had a huge phobia for bees and wasps. She tried to stay cool and ignore it and act as if it didn't affect her. But when it dove right into her top she lost her grip. She screamed in horror, ripped off her stylish black handbag off her shoulders, and pulled off her clothes until she saw the wasp fly away. All the clothing that she was left with after the threat was her shorts, and push-up bra. Relieved, and almost embarrassed she hastily put her top back on. Luckily she was in a secluded part of the park, so hopefully no one had seen her. Then she looked around to see where the handbag had landed. She was mortified when she saw gorgeous Darien, in a tight, white, muscle-showing tee shirt holding it out to her (she didn't notice that he was practically drooling). Oh no! He's seen the whole display! Serena thought in horror.  
  
"Here," Darien said calmly after a few seconds of numbness in his *brain* caused by shortness of *blood*.  
  
"Now you'll have a good tease for months, is it not so, Jerk?" she yelled legging her bag and walking away, heading home. More bad luck caught up with her when she was feet away from Darien; she tripped. She could imagine how hard Darien would be laughing, and thinking that she was a ditz, a wimp, and a dumb blonde. She could imagine how he'd relate the incident to the whole city! She cringed, fearing her return to school on Monday.  
  
Once home, she ate a huge place of ice cream and shut herself in her room watching TV. She didn't dare to go out anymore. She was angry and embarrassed that Darien of all people was the one to see her strip like that! She was in deep trouble. She heard the doorbell ring, and she slothfully got up and walked down the stairs to open the door. It took three rings at the door before she opened it. But she quickly shut it again when she saw Darien outside.  
  
"Open up, Meatball Head, I'm not going to tease you!" he shouted from outside as Serena leaned against the door with her back.  
  
"No, you cane here to say that the whole city already knows, right?" she shouted back.  
  
"Come on, you think I'd tell the whole city about your hot legs and beautiful boobs? I'd rather keep this secret my selfish self, thank you! Open up, I just want to give you back your purse. I found it on the ground; it must've fallen out."  
  
"You Jerk! I'll call my dad and tell him to bring his shotgun with him! You conceited idiot! You seriously think that I'm going to soften up by the insults you've just given me?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Meatball Head," he said from outside. Serena had to stick her ear on the door to hear him, "I didn't really mean to say that; it just slipped out."  
  
"You are a perverted jerk!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh, so, I am the perverted jerk, am I?" he replied. "And what about all the guys you were flirting with, earlier in the Crown? They were also thinking the same thing, but you didn't think they were perverted!"  
  
"How do you know I was at the Crown this morning?" Ah-ha she had caught him! Argument of her side now... She was enjoying this.  
  
"I saw you as I passed by, Ok!" he answered annoyed, and a bit nervously. "Now open up and let me give you your purse."  
  
"If you were just passing by then how did you see that I was flirting with guys?"  
  
"Don't ask me that, Meatball Head. I can see your evil grin!" he said sighing, with a malleable voice. "I know you have a crush on me too, so just come out now!"  
  
"A crush on you? You really are conceited beyond limits, Darien-Baka! I hate you in case you haven't noticed yet!"  
  
"Oh yeah?" he said in a voice wanting to prove her wrong.  
  
"Yeah!" she replied sharply.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's right, you hate me," he faked the oh-I-remember-now air, "That's why you come to the Crown everyday even if you know that I'm going to be there. That's why you take the same route to school and crash into me everyday even though there are at least eight other routes. That's why I overheard Mina say to Raye that she hoped that I'd be at the Crown so that you could dazzle me today!" he finished with satisfaction bubbling all over his words. "Oh, and I needn't to mention that you hate me so much that you stripped to your bra to prove it!" he added jokingly.  
  
"I took my shirt of because I have a phobia for wasps, and I panicked, Ok!" she told him annoyed. "And maybe I go to the crown everyday because I have a crush on Andrew! And I take the same route to school because it's the quickest one. And Mina said that because she thinks you're in love with me but you're scared to admit it, she knows I hate you! But somehow she think that you're my soul mate... don't ask. "  
  
"Damn right I'm in love with you, Meatball Head. Hell, I am your soul mate! And you've dazzled me, all right, about fifty-three weeks ago when you threw that test paper at me. You didn't have to flash your breasts at me do get me dazzled; it's enough to see your pretty face, happy disposition, and forgiving nature. Come now, you love me too, because if you have a crush of Andrew Mina wouldn't be your best friend. You stopped having a crush on him forty-nine weeks ago." Darien said. "Come out, Serena, and kiss me, then I'll satisfy your appetite by taking you to Chez Luis. There we can tell each other everything we'll been wanting to hear over a delicious meal!"  
  
Serena was- well, she didn't know how she felt, and she was sure she didn't want to find out... at any rate, she opened the door and slapped him as hard as she possibly could. It did hurt, but a slap wouldn't let his chance slip through his fingers, so he grabbed her waist firmly and pulled her body to his and kissed her. Serena couldn't resist him, after all he was the hottest guy in town... in fact he was the hottest guy ever and Josh Hartnett was nothing compared to Darien. Their kiss felt so right; it was the right kind of wrong! And like a thunderbolt it all came to her...  
  
"I love you," she whispered when she pulled away.  
  
"I know, Meatball Head," he smiled flirtingly, "Now, how about that walk in the park and lunch at Chez Luis?"  
  
"Serena, who are you talking to?" they heard a male voice from inside the house; Serena's dad AN Yikes! AN!  
  
"Sounds great," Serena said sweat-dropping. "Now, let's get out of here before my dad brings out his shotgun! Bye Dad!"  
  
They hurriedly walked away. Serena's Dad reached the window and saw a handsome young man kissing his daughter and caressing her cheek lovingly. He began to have second thoughts of whether he should or should not execute the guy after all- But he still had a whole afternoon to change and re-change his mind...  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ so it's done... C ya, Ami D'Aqua 


End file.
